


Suspension

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He followed her to the end of the world and time for that kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Suspension  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: Nine  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: OuaT  
> Pairing: Hook/Emma  
> Words: 400+  
> Spoilers: Up to 3x22, There's No Place Like Home  
> Summary: He followed her to the end of the world and time for that kiss.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. Not paid for it. Nothing to do with it. Just a bit of fun.  
> A/N: Way late and a lot short tonight, but I'm keeping my word to keep something going. ;) Cold is killing me, work is killing me, tomorrow I promise to be better... and on time. ;)

~~~?~~~

From the moment she leaned forward, his entire world stalled. They were a whisper's distance apart, he could feel her warm breath against his lips and a sharp tremble flowed through his body. He was a strong man, a confident man, a bloody pirate for more years than he could count, but that one second that hung between them was enough to destroy him. His heart turned over mercilessly, a heavy beat in his chest that sent an ache deeper than he could tolerate through his every bone. His lungs burned with the need to draw air, but he was terrified to move should he startle her away. He wanted nothing more than to lace his fingers through her hair and pull her to him, to feast from her lips as he had in his every dream, hook pressed hard against her spine to keep her from ever leaving, to possess her as she'd long possessed him, but he couldn't move. He remained frozen in that second, that single, solitary second that he was terrified to pass beyond and yet loathe to remain within.

When she closed that final distance between them, her warm lips covering his in a touch that both burned him and comforted him in ways he could not describe, something within him broke irreparably. With every soft movement of her mouth against his, his heart ached deeper, clenching in his chest with a pain so sweet that tears filled his eyes, unseen and unshed, but there was no mistaking their burn. 

He finally found the ability to move, lifting his hand to her face, cradling her jaw in his rough palm, allowing a small portion of himself to be lost in his soft touch against her silken skin. Her fingers found the back of his neck, feathering through his short hair, holding him to her lips as if he'd ever try to escape. It was a long while before he dared to slip closer, finally lifting his hook from the table, stroking down her back in a light, weighted touch as his tongue found the warm recesses of her mouth, taking their kiss deeper for just a single moment before breaking away for air.

Her soft smile when she pulled away gave his heart new life, his own lips curving hesitantly before leaning back to capture hers again. There would be time for talk and smiles and whatever came next later, but those things demanded attention he wasn't ready to give. For the moment, he'd been too long denied what she was finally offering his starving soul; he'd take a bit more time and see that his princess was thoroughly and properly kissed before facing the next potential threat to his set course.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
